<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crowley, The Demon Barber of Fleet Street! (V2) by stripedtightsandsmudgedeyes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056264">Crowley, The Demon Barber of Fleet Street! (V2)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stripedtightsandsmudgedeyes/pseuds/stripedtightsandsmudgedeyes'>stripedtightsandsmudgedeyes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett, Sweeney Todd (2007), Sweeney Todd - Sondheim/Wheeler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Additional Warnings Apply, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), F/M, Female Aziraphale (Good Omens), Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Non-Graphic Violence, She/Her Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens), She/Her Pronouns for Hastur (Good Omens), obviously, spoilers for Sweeney Todd, stay safe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:40:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stripedtightsandsmudgedeyes/pseuds/stripedtightsandsmudgedeyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>hello!! sorry I had to rewrite this, the old one just... hurt me to read. I tried to rush it and it was pretty much the lyrics to songs copy+pasted... The good news is, I’ll definitely try harder in writing this one. Sorry it’s been so long.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crowley, The Demon Barber of Fleet Street! (V2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Like I said, sorry this took so long. Enjoy ✨</p>
<p>Anthony wouldn’t do anything without aziraphale. Their friends would say they were joined at the hip, except Beelzebub, who would just roll her eyes. <br/>They lived above Beelzebub, and she seemed to be lingering around Anthony whenever she could be. He would just dismiss it, saying that it was her home too, so she had just as much right to be there as they did. Aziraphale began to tell herself there was nothing to worry about. <br/>Anthony was a barber. Almost everybody liked him, he was talkative and kind. The small percentage of people who didn’t, consisted of two men.<br/>Gabriel was a judge. He had highest authority and everybody respected him. Shadwell was his beadle, who followed everything he said like it was the word of God - which he claimed it was. <br/>Both of them had something in common, and that was interest in Aziraphale. <br/>The last person to introduce, right now, is Aziraphale and Anthony’s daughter, Hastur. <br/>Hastur had inherited almost all of her mother’s features, like her white-blonde hair and pale skin. </p>
<p>One day, aziraphale and Anthony had gone out and taken Hastur with them. They strolled all day and, towards the afternoon, they stopped at a market. Aziraphale laughed when Anthony played with their baby, and neither of them thought they could be happier.<br/>Until Gabriel and Shadwell appeared, with two members of the police with them. <br/>Aziraphale screamed out when Anthony was getting pulled away, and Hastur let out a cry. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>15 years later, a man tells this story to a young sailor after being saved from drowning by him. They’re setting sail for London, and the man has one thought on his mind.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>